1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display device of the IPS (In-Plane Switching) type that excels in the white balance and is free of display unevenness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, a TFT substrate on which pixel electrodes, TFTs (Thin-Film Transistors), etc. have been formed in a matrix pattern and a counter substrate are arranged in facing relation to each other and a liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. An image is formed on the liquid crystal display device by controlling the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules in regard to each pixel.
For display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, the color temperature of the white color is set appropriately depending on the purpose and/or the assembly manufacturer, and the transmittance values of red pixels (R), green pixels (G) and blue pixels (B) are controlled to suit the requested white color temperature.
JP-2007-17619-A describes a configuration in which a light blocking pattern in each pixel is changed in regard to the red pixels (R), the green pixels (G) and/or the blue pixels (B) in order to achieve a prescribed color temperature.